ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
WCB Championship
World Championship BeyBlading , better known as the WB Championship or the WCB is a Championship Belt introduced in the WBBA by GIngka Hagane Legnd. It was introduced during the time of Invasion by the TBB organisation. Background On There was a rival group which competed against the WBBA . Called "The Blade Breakers" and was leaded by Sivgat Hassan and Ritvick Khanna. Sivgat bought one of his henchman - Hemant Bhatt. First they stated that they want friendship from the WBBA. Gingka and Angemon accepted, but later while in a match with Hemant, Gingka used his clean finisher to end the match , because of which Hemant Lost and GIngka won successfully. But Hemant started to go against the decision, even though others agreed that Hemant lost from the battle. Hemant then started using foul words on the group, specially Gingka. But Gingka and the others striked back with their own words. Sivgat was telling GINGKA not to say any foul words i.e., defending Hemant in the process, not caring what he said to them. But Gingka took the decision to kick them out of the group forever. Justin Wong , who betrayed UB by saying that he will destroy it, was kicked out as well. This way , Gingka, Who successfully defeated Hemant, also recieived a newly made and the THEN-ONLY championship of the group - the World Beyblading championship. Michael Bennington won the championship from Gingka at Beymania after a struggling Rivalry between both which lasted for 6 long months. But soon enough UB was destroyed , the new group was formed. Gingka blamed Michael for everything and in the end, crowned himself as the "New" WCB Champion. Things did not end there as Gingka would defeat every other opponent by Over powered moves. Soon after, Michael made his return and took the championship from Gingka, something which he didn't lose in the first place. He would go on to become the two time Undisputed Champion by defeating Hemant Bhatt for the WBBA Championship. Thus forming another unification. The WCB championship soon changed hands with Angemon Takaishi who defended it on various occasions throughout 2013. He lost the championship at the end of 2013 to Imtenan hossain Sameer who would defend it on various areas, notably on Beymania II where he would retain it against Kriz. The WCB Championship was not defended and was ultimately retired at the beginning of Retro_UB campaign. Discussions have been made that the Championship would be defended amongst Legendary Bladers only, thus hinting a possible return. HistoryCategory:Attitude EraCategory:HistoryCategory:ChampionsCategory:ChampionshipsCategory:ChampionshipCategory:Bladers Angemon Takaishi | Defeated Local Athletes Gingka Hagane Legnd | Introduced it, never officially won. Ritvick Khanna | Defeated Gingka Hagane Legnd a year of the title introduction, although Ritz DID win 2 World titles before WCB Title, making him a 3 time World champ at the time Angemon Takaishi | Defeated Ritvick Khanna Prayag Adhikari | Defeated Angemon Takaishi Imtenan Hossain Sameer | Prayag ADhikari =Retired= Imtenan still holds the World Title